ZADR Music Meme a sucky amount of Yaoi WEW! PIE!
by The Hattress Of Horror
Summary: As the title clearly states: WEW! PIE!


MUSIC MEME

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, etc.  
>2. Put on your music program on shufflerandom  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song's over.<br>4. Do 10 songs and make sure to include the song name/artist.

Don't Stop Believing-Glee

He'd finally had enough. Enough of the horrible taunts. He was going to prove himself to the world. He was. He was going to show just how much of a paranormal investigator he was. He took a train that left at 12:00 p.m. to whatever town he placed his finger down on. It was New York. He didn't care. He had the money. He boarded it happily.

Across town, an alien was doing the exact same thing. He'd had enough of this constant mess of the town, so he'd go to another town. One that maybe had less people and maybe had what he was looking for. He boarded his train happily as well.

About 2 weeks later, Dib was in a bar. Drinking. He'd given up. Little did he know that Zim was there as well, just staring at him. Something just clicked then.

Don't Tell Me- Avril Lavigne

She started groping him. He tried the best he could to throw her off, but she wouldn't quit. He finally shoved her off. She glared at him from the floor and was about to yell when he inturrupted.

"Look, I don't want that relationship. Do you really think just because you chose me as your girlfriend that I was just going to fuck you like that? I don't go like that."

This is how you remind me- Nickleback

He told that little alien this as they gazed. They listened to this song constantly, and they ment it to each other. But, not like that. As Dib cuddled with his little alien and pointed to the stars. The words were different to them than what the song portrayed.

"And this is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of how I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting for a different story

This time i'm mistaken

For having you my heart was breaking."

What they were saying was this

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

I know it's hard to say sorry

I'd expect nothing more

But my heart was breaking

Before I found you.

Everywhere I Go- Hollywood Undead

This song was blaring in the room. There was so much heat. You could taste the beer and sweat in the room. He could't escape it, and was forced to join it. The damned beer did wonders for him. When he had it, HE HAD IT. When he had some, he was determined to HAVE SOME. And sadly, it was poor Zim that appeared because Dib was there that got Dib's heat. Dib probably would have felt bad if he wasn't so drunk.

All people could hear after that was no longer the song. It was the insane yelling and screaming of pleasure from upstairs.

Mississippi- Train

Zim tried so many times to convince him, all in vain. Dib would simply reply" I don't flow that way."

He's tried so many earthly customs. Flowers, candy, songs, dolls. Each time, it was " I don't flow that way." It was driving Zim insane.

He'd had enough.

Dib woke up that night strapped to an operating table. He saw 2 maroon eyes above him and the figure came more into view.  
>"You WILL be mine. Now, you ARE MINE.", he said rudely.<p>

They stared at each other with no expression. Dib finally broke the silence with an extremely loud laugh. He looked up and smirked at the alien hovering above him.

"Now, I flow THAT way. Your way."

"My mississippi.", replied Zim with his own little smirk.

Mrs. Officer- Lil Wayne

Dib LOVED it when he wore that outfit. Zim wasn't a big fan of it, but he did like the cosplay of it all. He held a gun to the shirtless boy underneath him with his tight as hell sexy cop uniform presenting every detail of his body.

"You have the right to remain silent until I say you do. Any attempt to break such laws will result in rutheless punishment on my part.", he teased meanly.

Dib smirked and rubbed the aliens legs that were currently at his stomachs sides.

"Yes sir, Mr. Officer-man. How long do I have to be put away?", he innocently asked.

Zim moved back onto Dib's waist and sat there and began to undo the fly of his constricting jeans.  
>"No longer.", he smirked.<p>

Prom Queen- Lil Wayne

Zim was popular with everyone now that he was in High Skool. Dib knew that much. And that Zim could have anyone he wanted. He's had female and male mates, but completely ignored Dib. Dib was his enemy and his enemy ONLY. Nothing more. Why should he waste his time with his enemy, trying to please him when he's just going to expose him? Even if Dib was the only species at the school he hadn't dated yet. Even one's he had no intrest in, he dated anyway. Who knew that dating got him so much human information.

Dib didn't like it.

Roman's Revenge- Nikki Minaj (feat. Eminem)

Dib watched from his Dj place as everyone sang along.

"RAH RAH, DUNJUN DRAGUNZ!", they screamed.

He didn't care. He didn't understand the song, and really he didnt want to. He decided to cause a little trouble and held out a microphone when it was about to come to Eminem's first rap part. A crowd of people screamed and attempted to snag the microphone. A gloved hand snagged it first. Zim. He jumped up on the amplifier and rapped. First reaction: HOLY SHIT, HE SOUNDS JUST LIKE EMINEM. It was amazing.

Don't you wish your girlfriend?- Pussycat Dolls

"I hate you SO MUCH. SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSSOOOOO MUCH.", he growled at the boy in front of him.

"All I have to say is YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD FOR THIS.", he continued, glaring past his black and purple diva wig.

"Oh believe me, even if I didn't, you'd make me.", Dib smirked.

Dib loved bets.

He started the song and pushed open the doors. Zim sprang out in the TIGHTEST, SEXIEST, most NAUGHTY thing he could find online. He was practically naked. LITERALLY. He looked like one sexy-ass girl, to say the least. He walked down the hallway, strutting in his high-heels. He smirked at every single boy that stared at him and then crumpled to the floor, holding their members through their pants. Dib suddenly walked in through the door, and Zim stopped halfway in the hallway and jumped to him. They began making out and Zim said out loud, "Sorry, I'm with him."

They all stared incredulously at them. All their reactions were," OH MY GOD. THAT'S A DUDE."

Medicine- Goochi

Dib heard a ring on his phone at about 2 in the morning. He was required to have a phone by his bed, since Zim was sick and due to a health meltdown at Skool, everyone had a partner that was sick. And how Zim was 'sick'. So 'sick' indeed. Dib would normally be annoyed at being woken up so early, but he already knew. He picked up the phone and whispered, "Having trouble sleeping?"

A low, seductive voice said through the phone," Oh Dib, I'm sooooo sick. I think I need my medicine. I have a horrible itch, and I have a terrible case of the 'run's. Dibby, I need my medicine."

Dib grinned and bolted out the door, merely yelling for the 4th time that day that Zim was sick and needed his medicine.


End file.
